


Moving Day

by andrewlevy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewlevy/pseuds/andrewlevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley's moving in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of domesticity for the boys. Originally Published July 28, 2006 for Summer of Giles.

Giles peeked out from behind the stack of boxes he was carrying. He followed Wesley who was also carrying his own stack into what used to be Giles' apartment...but was now to be their apartment.

"Wesley", Giles began as he scanned the forest of stacked boxes that had grown in his living room. I don't think it will all fit!" There was a tinge of hysteria in his voice that he tried desperately to hide.

Wesley stopped in his unpacking and looked seriously at his partner. He studied the man's face and saw a hint of apprehension in the expression. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No! I'm...I never..." *sigh*

"It's alright if you are." Wesley cut him off, "This is a big step...perhaps it's too early."

Giles hated the resignation he saw in his lovers face. Wesley had been cast aside too many times to believe he'd be worth all this trouble. "No. No, Wes. I'm not having second thoughts. Believe me. I want this...it's just going to take time for me to adjust." Then with a shy smile he added. "I've been living alone for a very long time. Gotten into a bit of a rut I think."

Wesley smiled and sat down on the floor with a sigh of relief. "I need a rest." Giles sat next to him because every available surface, chair, and counter had been adorned with boxes.

"I really don't understand how we're going to find room for all of this. I'm going to have to go through my own things and put some in storage I think.

"We'll do it together. We're bound to have some of the same things. If we take note of what those things are we can have a replacement for later on instead of buying new.

"Good idea." Giles replied. "It's not like we don't have assorted demons and hell beasts showing up every other day breaking anything and everything they can get their hands on."

Wesley snickered. "Most couples only have to worry about movers, or pets knocking things about...we have hell beasts."

"Well, it is the Hellmouth."

They both shrugged, completely unfazed by this simple explanation. After a few more moments of thinking about their unusual, yet far too common circumstances, Wesley began to get up. "I guess we should start unpacking then."

"Oh." Giles grunted disappointedly.

"I guess you don't have to help if you don't want to."

Giles grinned, leaning back against the stack of boxes behind him to admire the view of Wesley's ass as it moved past Giles' face. His grin took on a devilish glint as he slid a hand up the back of Wesley's thigh. "I think I'd much rather take a break." He said suggestively.

Wesley snorted softly and turned his head to look at his lover, which would have been all well and good if Giles hadn't chosen that particular moment to playfully slap him on the ass. The resulting surprise caused Wesley to lose his balance and fall forward into a stack of boxes.

The younger man's quick reflexes chose that exactly incorrect time to kick in and he unfortunately overcorrected, forcing his flight into the completely opposite direction...backwards, on his ass, and sprawled across Giles' lap with a most certainly not-girlish squeal. Or rather, that's what Wesley told himself.

Wesley propped himself up on elbows and tried to look annoyed as his lover broke into peals of surprised laughter. He quickly lost the battle and began laughing himself at the absurdity of the situation. He wasn't hurt...at least not physically, and his pride wouldn’t stay damaged too long. As the hilarity calmed, Wesley scooted a little closer and reached for the other man. "Perhaps a break is in order." He said before hushing the slowing chuckles with a kiss.


End file.
